custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bog Wolf
A Bog Wolf is a type of Rahi that was once found within the swamplands of the Matoran Universe. They have since migrated to the Great Jungle's swamps. History The Bog Wolves were created by an unknown Makuta in the beginning of the Matoran Universe. He released them into the Northern Continent, where many of them made their way into its swampland. The first documented domestication of these Rahi occurred around the time Spiriah was exiled from the Brotherhood of Makuta. A group of Le-Matoran and Bo-Matoran managed to tame some of the younger generations when they noticed how they were drawn to a particular fruit grown within the jungle. By offering these fruit to the wolves, they became the first beings to domesticate them. A Vortixx visiting the region picked up on the trick as well and brought some to Zakaz with her, offering them to the local warlords. The Aquavians would use them for hunting game along the coastline, while the Skakdi would place them at Zakaz's remaining lake to deter any fights over the lone source of fresh water. After the Great Spirit Robot was damaged, the surviving members of the Bog Wolf population migrated onto the Great Jungle of Spherus Magna, making their way towards its swampland. Abilities The Bog Wolves are capable of swimming through the murky waters of swamps, due in part to their webbed claws and bladed tail. The can climb up trees and similar obstacles with their claws, and are capable of running through mud without slowing down or losing their speed. They are also capable of sending out sonar waves to gather information on their surroundings (especially when underwater). In addition, their eyes do possess night-vision, and a strong sense of smell for their nasal sensors. Their ears can pick up sound from several miles away, though they are vulnerable to loud sounds and can be harmed with the right sonic booms. Oddly enough, they do not seem to possess any means of vocal communication. Instead, they use their natural sonars as a means of "speaking" with one another (although it is inaudible to most beings). Behavior One of the most notable things about them is that many of them are typically found near bodies of water or Liquid Protodermis. Studies show that their preferred diet consists of aquatic lifeforms and certain fruit, and seem to prefer hunting near the aforementioned bodies. They typically tend to work in numbers, with packs often consisting of seven Bog Wolves at most. Their hunting tactics rely heavily on cooperation and communication, and often make use of their sonar-capabilities to rely tactics and information between one another. Though they do not take kindly to being approached by beings from outside of their pack, it is possible to earn their trust with the right offering. However, because of their reliance on cooperation and teamwork, one must be willing to work with such things, least the wolf would return to its pack. Known Bog Wolves * Slasher - Cravok's favorite Bog Wolf Trivia * Kentus was tracked down by Bog Wolves that belonged to his masters, but he managed to escape after four Scarthax Crows attacked the wolves. * A being who possesses some access to the Element of Sonics could potentially detect and listen in on their 'sonar conversations'. With enough training, they could possibly communicate directly with Bog Wolves, and even command them. This maybe been a technique certain Skakdi used to tame these Rahi. Appearances *''Death of the Fallen: Shadows in the Dark (First Appearance)'' Category:Rahi Category:Creatures